A method and a device for replacing a battery of a vehicle having an electrical drive are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,602A. In so doing, the vehicle comprises an interface to a battery. In accordance with the technical doctrine of the known document, the battery is electrically connected to the vehicle electrical system prior to the battery being installed in the vehicle. As a result, this has the disadvantage that it is considerably more difficult to install the battery, wherein there is also the risk of the electrical contact being damaged.